Youkais and senshi with monks on the side
by Calimetaure
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Another example of how not to write a crossover. ::SaiyukixSM:: Makoto is traveling to the West with the guys after losing her memory. While they hunt youkai, she hunts for her past.
1. Chapter 1

Gojyo sighed and picked at his food. It was one of those days where nothing was happening, but  
you really wish something would. He'd told Sanzo as much and now ...  
"OI! Stop picken' at your food and eat! Oishii da yo!!!"  
  
The half-breed sighed again. Of course, when he said he wanted something to happen, being stuck  
with Goku on a food frenzy wasn't quite what he'd had in mind.  
"If you're not gonna eat, I'll eat it for you," Goku warned him, shaking a finger.  
  
The plate was slid over without a word. Even as he dug in, the young youkai raised an eyebrow at  
his companion. Usually when he tried to take Gojyo's food, the other would snatch it back and  
they would fight about who's it was.  
"Oi, what's wrong with you, perverted kappa?" he asked between bites.  
"Nan demo nai, Baka-zaru."  
  
Even though the reply had been made in the usual fashion, it lacked the enthusiasim that was  
often at part of it.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Gojyo?" Goku muttered.  
  
Gojyo didn't bother to make a reply. Something *was* about to happen, he could feel it. The  
question was: what? Sanzo and Hakkai were off somewhere getting stuff and their newest companion  
Makoto had gone ahead to look for their next possible target.  
Gojyo missed her already.  
The girl had guts and a quick wit which he admired, plus she could more than hold her own in a  
fight and had a sense of humor that was dry and sarcastic, and fit in perfectly with the group.  
It didn't bother him in the least that he found her attractive.  
"OI OI!!! Perverted kappa! WAKE UP!" Goku shouted waving his hands infront of Gojyo's  
face and effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Nanda te?!" the red head snapped at the boy.  
  
Goku stuck a small, folder paper in his face.  
"We got a note from some guy. Or girl. It's for you."  
  
Gojyo took the note from his friend and opened it.  
'Be careful what you wish for. It may come true,' were the words written.  
"What the fuck?" Goku asked, scratching his head.  
  
The half-breed shrugged and ripped the paper into small pieces, looking around for a clue as to  
who might have sent the note. He found none, and the whole thing was disconcerting.  
"Ikuzo," he ordered, getting up from the table.  
  
Gojyo threw down some money and began to walk out of the restaurant. Goku gulped down the rest  
of his food and followed the taller man. About halfway to the inn they were staying at for the  
night, the red head suddenly stumbled. One hand grabbed onto his head and the other reached out  
for something he could steady himself on. The Earth youkai allowed himself to be that thing. He  
was getting slightly worried now.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Gojyo blinked, shook his head, and stood upright.  
"Nothing to worry about. Prolly just over exposure to the sun or something," he said,  
waving off Goku's concern.  
"If you say so," Goku agreed uncertainly.  
  
He was quite sure that it was exactly the opposite.  
  
~Owari, chapter 1~  
  
So, what do ya'll think? I was really bored one day, and figured "hey, what would happen if the  
girls from SM were to land with Saiyuki?" that and the fact that I'm just a *little* crazy,  
brought this to writing. Ja ne, minna-san! =^-^= 


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I was thinking of waiting to  
get 5 reviews before sending out this chapter, but I really wanted to get it out. Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goku and Gojyo made it back to the inn without any other problems, though Gojyo kept a hand on  
the Earth youkai's shoulder just incase. Sanzo and Hakkai were already back, sitting at the bar,  
waiting for Makoto to join them. Gojyo excused himself and headed to his room to sleep. Goku  
stared after him, then turned to the monk and the healer.  
"Have you noticed Gojyo being weird?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Hakkai queried.  
  
Goku told him about the food incident, the note, and the stumble in the middle of the street.  
"I think he's getting sick or something," the boy concluded.  
  
Sanzo snorted.  
"If he said there's nothing to worry about, don't worry. He probably contracted an STD or  
something."  
  
Hakkai smiled patiently.  
"That's not right, Sanzo," he turned to Goku, "It's probably nothing to worry about too  
much. If Gojyo gets worse, we'll force him to see a doctor."  
"Force who to see a doctor?" asked a new voice.  
  
Makoto stood in the doorway, thin body framed by the sun.  
"Gojyo," Goku replied, "I think he's getting sick. He went to his room to sleep. I'm  
hungry again."  
  
The young girl turned worried eyes in the direction of Gojyo's room.  
"I'll go check on him," she said quickly, and left them.  
"What's the menu like here?" Goku asked.  
  
Sanzo snorted once again.  
"She's too caring for her own good. That girl'd stop to make sure an attacker wasn't in  
pain as she killed him."  
"Hello?" Goku whined, "I'd like some food!"  
  
Hakkai smiled gently.  
"Don't be so hard on her. You know she thinks of us as her family. An extremely  
dysfunctional family that leaves much to be desired, but we're all she's got."  
"I'm *dying* here! I need food!" Goku nearly shouted.  
"I'm sorry for her," the monk deadpanned, clicking the safety lock of his gun on and off,  
"This is me being sorry for her."  
"Enough of that. I'm hungry!" Goku announced, annoyed that he was being ignored.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Makoto knocked on Gojyo's door. She frowned upon recieving no answer.  
"Oi, perverted kappa! Open up," she ordered.  
  
Nothing.  
"Akaeri-kun?"  
  
Nothing.  
"Gojyo?"  
  
Still nothing. Not good. The water spirit always answered to his name when all else failed.  
What was wrong with him? Was he hurt? Asleep? Ignoring her?  
"All right then, I'm coming in. ... Ok?" she called, pushing the door open a little.  
  
She poked her head in, looking around. Gojyo lay sprawled all over his bed. His hair was a mess  
and his breathing was slightly erratic. Makoto crept over to his bed and looked down at him.  
She then poked him experimentally.  
Nothing.  
"Oi! Gojyo, wake up!" the girl demanded loudly, poking harder and repeatedly.  
  
A blood red eye slithered open slightly, the closed again.  
"Nani ga hoshii?" he croaked out.  
  
Makoto's eyes widened.  
"You sound like shit. What's wrong with you? Daijobu ka?"  
  
Gojyo laughed, but it was interrupted by a coughing fit.  
"I feel like shit. I have no fucking idea what's wrong, and no, I'm not ok."  
  
The young girl fell into silence. She stuck her hands in her jeans pockets and frowned when her  
fingers came into contact with something. She pulled out a small, folded paper with Gojyo's name  
on it.  
"Sou da yo! I forgot! Someone sent you a letter," Makoto announced, pulling it out.  
  
The half-breed slid both eyes open this time, curiosity drawn all over his face. He pulled  
himself into a sitting position and held out his hand. The paper was handed to him silently.  
  
"How was the food? You should stay longer next time, it's only polite," was written.  
  
Gojyo did *not* like the sound of it.  
  
~Owari, chapter 2~  
  
Saa, what do you think? Let me know if it's confusing or weird or whatever. The next chapter  
won't be out until I get at least 8 reviews, though, so please review it. Ja matta ne!  
  
Amidala =^-^= 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaaaaaack. Here's chapter three, hope ya'll like it. Eh, nothing much to say about it.   
It's kinda short, kindly deal with that. Oh yeah ... for anybody who may be confused about the  
10 squiggly thingies, they represent scene changes. Enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After reading the note Gojyo stuck the note under the bed sheets *before* anyone, namely Makoto,  
could see it. She cocked an eyebrow at the red head's hasty movements. He shrugged off the  
concern.  
"It's nothing. Just a love letter, y'know? Private stuff."  
  
Makoto snorted.  
"Right. Go to sleep, perverted kappa. We're heading out tomorrow."  
"Hauh!" Gojyo mock saluted and lay back down.  
"Yoshi."  
  
The girl warrior watched him fall asleep, then brushed her fingers over his forehead to check for  
fever.  
None.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Gojyo," she said softly, then left.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The others looked at Makoto expectantly as she walked into the bar. She shrugged in answer.  
"Either he's really good at hiding it, or he doesn't have any fever. I couldn't see any  
flesh wounds and I couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath, despite the fact that he looks hung  
over. Really, really hung over."  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged glances and shruged. Goku blinked. The two youkai looked a bit  
concerned for their teammate, but Sanzo didn't really seem to care, Makoto mused.  
Then again, he doesn't seem to care about anything but himself.  
  
She sighed.  
I can't wait to find ... those people in my dreams. They could be the answers.  
"We should turn in for the night," Hakkai suggested, "We're leaving early tomorrow."  
  
Sanzo shrugged and stood.  
"Whatever. I'll be back later."  
  
Goku and the others watched him leave, then stood themselves and disappeared to their own rooms.  
They didn't know where the monk was going, but then, they rarely did. The way Sanzo's mind  
worked was a mystery to them all, and one they were not going to figure out any time soon.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gojyo tossed around in his bed. Sleep eluded him, his head felt like elephants were tap dancing,  
and he couldn't get comfortable. The blanket made him too hot and without it he was too cold.  
He groaned. He hardly ever got sick, one of the advantages of being a youkai, but when he did he  
hated it. Something when THUD in his room. The window had been opened.  
Nanda yo?  
  
All his senses were suddenly hyper alert. Gojyo continued to toss about, pretending he hadn't  
heard anything. He wasn't as stupid as the others thought, not after living with a mother like  
his.  
Someone ... iie, some youkai, is in here. It's not Hakkai or Goku either. Ch'k'so! I'm  
in no condition to fight, though I'm gonna do it anyway. K'SO! What *else* could possibly go  
wrong *now*?  
"Are you sure this is the one?" a low voice hissed.  
"Hai. This is the one from the inn bar. The one who our master wants," the other replied.  
  
They were standing over Gojyo now. He felt a hand grasp his arm and was instantly awake,  
reaching for it. The red head yanked the offending hand away and delivered a set of punches to  
his opponents stomach as he threw the youkai into the wall. Jumping off the bed, Gojyo threw  
the other into the wall as well, then threw the first over a small table. A loud crash sounded.  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?" he demanded.  
  
One of the shadowy figures lunged at him. People were begining to become aware of something  
amiss. The youkai were becoming slightly panicked. In a last attempt to complete their mission,  
one vaulted himself at Gojyo, knocking him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him. The  
youkai extended its nails and the red head under him grimaced, preparing to be skewered.  
Shimatta ... what a way to go. I've got no luck, I guess.  
  
~Owari, chapter 3~  
  
So, you like? You no like? Review it, onegai!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

  
~*~*BANG*~*~  
  
The youkai doubled over in pain and shrieked. The lights flicked on and exposed the two  
assassins. Both had the typical ears and long nails of ordinary youkai, but a strange mark was  
on each forehead. In a fit of strength Gojyo pushed the dead youkai off him and stood.  
"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen."  
  
The red head looked at the door and saw Sanzo standing there, gun still aimed where the dead  
youkai had been. The monk quickly aimed it at the other one.  
"Sanzo!" Gojyo grinned, "S'good ta see ya for once."  
"Perverted kappa."  
"Aww ... you always say that," the half breed swayed a little, "I'm gonna take a nap now.  
Oyasumi."  
  
The red haired man started to fall, but Sanzo caught him and cradled his head to his chest. The  
gun was still pointed at the youkai.  
"What do you want with him?" he demanded.  
"Boku no heikai kare o ga hoshii."  
"Nani tatoeba?"  
"I can't tell you. That would be giving you an unfair advantage."  
"You'll damn well tell me," the monk hissed, "Or I'll blow your head off."  
  
The youkai sneered.  
"Boku wa tsumaranai nai to onaji ryou no kare o de atta."  
"Juupitaa! ... Oaku! ... EBORUSHION!!!"  
  
Approximately 1000 volts or so of raw lightning in the shape of little leaves fried the youkai to  
a crisp.  
"Iie, omae wa nai. Omae wa baka na yo!" said the cheerful voice of Makoto.  
"Is that a word?" Goku asked.  
"It is now."  
  
Sanzo and Hakkai checked over Gojyo. Upon assuring themselves that he was OK, the monk carried  
him over to his bed. Makoto began cleaning up the room, while Hakkai took it upon himself to  
fend off the curious people. Goku began pacing the room, but stopped when Sanzo whapped him with  
the paper fan that he always carried. Hakkai finally lost patience with the people, shut the  
door in their faces and locked it.  
"Doushita no desu ka?" he asked.  
  
The monk shrugged.  
"Apparently he's wanted by some guy. *She* killed him before I could find out why."  
"You weren't gonna find out why, anyway," Makoto sighed wearily.  
  
She settled herself on the floor and watched Sanzo's gaze shift protectively to the half-breed.  
Hakuryu the small white drangon settled himself on Gojyo's chest, making comforting, cooing  
noises. Goku say near Makoto, the children of the group taking comfort in each other's presence.  
Hakkai sat at the foot of Gojyo's bed while Sanzo stood at the head.  
"So he's wanted by an obviously powerful youkai. Demo ... naze ka?" Goku asked, worridly.  
"Power," Makoto spat before she could stop herself, "It's always about power. He pro'lly  
has some power or something that, if used by the wrong person, could destroy the world, or  
somethin' like that."  
"You speak as if from experiance, Mako-chan," Hakkai teased.  
"I know."  
  
Sanzo showed no outward interest, but inwardly his interest was peaked. Underneath it all, he  
really was a busybody.  
"Power," the senshi muttered, "It's always about power."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The youkai paced nervously. He finally pulled his courage together and entered her chambers.  
"Heikai-sama."  
Hai?  
"They failed."  
Sou ka ...  
"Awaiting your next orders, Heikai-sama."  
Send another two tomorrow night. I will have him!  
"Hai, Heikai-sama."  
And once I have him, it'll be that much easier to get to her.  
"Hai."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Sanzo party left the next day. Gojyo was half dragged, half carried out by Sanzo and placed  
none too gently in the car. Goku and Makoto sat with him, making sure he didn't fall out and  
was comfortable. Hakuryu, in jeep form, cooed and began to move in the direction of their next  
destination.  
"Stop hovering over me like an old grandmother. I'm not gonna fall out," Gojyo complained  
half-heartedly.  
"Aww ... but it's so much fun to watch you squrim," Makoto laughed.  
"Fine then. Goku. Get me a beer."  
"Nanda yo!? Get it yourself!"  
"Is that any way to talk to your elder?"  
"Elder nothin'! You act younger than me!"  
"Baka-zaru!"  
"Perverted kappa!"  
"Who you callin' a perverted kappa, baka-zaru?!"  
"Omae, perverted kappa!"  
  
As they continued to argue, Sanzo's eyebrow began twitching. Hakkai grinned nervously and Makoto  
inched away in preperation for the paper fan, or the gun ... preferably the fan.  
Where *does* he keep that thing? she wondered, One of the great mysteries of life, I  
guess.  
  
She checked her watch.  
"Urasei!!!" Sanzo finally shouted, brandishing the fan and turning around in his seat.  
  
Makoto looked again.  
"Hakkai?"  
"Hmm ... four minutes?"  
"Too high. Two and a half," she grinned, "Gettin' better, though."  
  
Goku and Gojyo looked at her in confusion.  
"Nani o shite imasu ka?" the boy asked.  
"Hakkai tries to guess how many minutes it takes for Sanzo to tell you to shut up while  
brandishing the infamous paper fan," the Senshi grinned.  
"... Oooooh."  
  
Sanzo twitched.  
Do they really know me that well? he wondered, not letting his surprise show, I  
thought that none of them really cared. Hn. Shows what I know, ne, Sanzo-sama?  
  
~Owari, chapter 4~ 


	5. Chapter 5

So, how'm I doing? I'd like to think that it's good. Oh yeah, and if you've never seen Saiyuki,  
I'd suggest putting some time into researching it because the next few chapters will have you  
banging your heads into walls out of confusion. Sankyuu!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gojyo napped.  
Goku complained.  
Hakkai made witty comments.  
Makoto sang "99 Bottles of Beer on The Wall".  
Sanzo twitched.  
  
The next city was starting to seem really, truely, 100%, horribly, very far away.  
  
"Who's really bored?" Makoto asked as they pulled into the new city.  
  
Sanzo glared at her. Hakkai sighed and smiled, humoring her. Gojyo raised his hand. Goku  
nodded vigorously.  
"Well, we're here," the healer said gently, "Try not to cause too much trouble, ne?"  
  
Makoto and Goku looked at each other, then at him.  
"Who, us?" they chorused, a picture of innocence.  
"Hai. Anata."  
  
Both innocent looks deflated and Hakkai smiled. He tried his best to play father, Gojyo took up  
the 'other brother' position, to the youngest members of their group. Often Makoto was the only  
one who actually listened to him, and that was because of her amnesia. Hakkai's smile turned a  
little worried as the five piled out of the jeep and it turned into Hakuryu. The small, white  
dragon perched around his shoulders and Hakkai stroked his head, thinking of when they had first  
met Makoto.  
  
///He, Sanzo and the others had found Makoto in a pool of blood, which Goku had sniffed out.  
Luckily for her, most of the blood was not hers, though she had been knocked unconscious. Hakkai  
had healed her wounds and Sanzo had ordered them to watch over her until she woke up.  
When she finally did wake, it was Hakkai who she had seen first.  
"Doko ... " she'd croaked.  
  
Hakkai had stared, her eyes almost matched his.  
"You're safe," he had finally said, "What happened to you? Do you remember?"  
"I ... I was attacked ... I don't know why or when."  
"Do you have a name?"  
" ... Makoto. Kino Makoto, I think."  
"Saa, Mako-chan, do you remember anything else?"  
  
There was a silence while the girl reflected on what she could remember of her life.  
"Anou ... My parents were killed ... so I'm an orphan ... Oniichan ... kimi wa watashi no  
oniichan ka?"  
  
Hakkai had mentally reeled. Her comment had brought so many hurtful memories back from that  
forbidden part of his mind. He knew she had not meant anything, but it still hurt to think of  
his dead sister. Before he could answer that question, however, Sanzo had entered the room and  
the interrogation began.///  
  
"Oi! Hakkai!"  
  
The brunette snapped out of his thoughts at Goku's shout. The boy was waving his hand in front  
of his face, Makoto standing behind looking worried.  
"Daijobu ka? You're not getting sick, too, are you?" she asked.  
"Iie, daijobu. Gojyo's the only one quarantine."  
  
Hakkai laughed as Gojyo muttered something not very nice about one eyed healers.  
"Quarantine? Is that a food?" asked Goku, ignoring the red head.  
  
Sanzo twitched from the boys comment.  
"Do you think about *anything* but food?!" he shouted.  
  
Goku shrunk back and the Kouryu inside Sanzo felt sorry for the boy. Genjou Sanzo, however,  
would not let the person he used to be out of the box he was locked in therefore, Goku would  
never know that he was sorry.  
I let too much of Kouryu take control last night. I won't let it happen again. Sanzo  
told himself.  
  
He watched as Makoto and Goku began a game of tag, while Hakkai helped Gojyo around town as they  
searched for an inn. The monk remained five steps behind them all, aloof and cold.  
"Hayaku, Sanzo-chan!" Makoto grinend.  
  
Sanzo blanched and looked around to make sure nobody had heard. The last thing he needed was a  
bunch of religious fanatics who thought he was God. Unfortuneately for him, fate had decided to  
bite him in the ass and he could hear the whispers of the townspeople.  
"Sanzo?"  
"The High Priest Genjou Sanzo?"  
"Such a rude girl! Talking to someone of his stature like that."  
"Indeed. Someone should set her in her proper place!"  
"Why would the Sanzo be traveling with such riff raff?"  
"I know, it doesn't make any sense."  
  
Sanzo groaned.  
Here we go ... again. he sighed mentally.  
  
He caught Makoto's apologetic grin and waved it off. Tempted as he was, though, he did not give  
Goku and Gojyo the international symbol of peace, love and happiness.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Finally the five were settled in an inn close to the other side of town from where they had  
entered. The group was sitting around in Sanzo's and Hakkai's shared room, though Gojyo was  
asleep in his chair, and the others were reluctant to wake him. Though each hid it, all were  
worried about him in their own way. They knew that the freaky God Woman knew what was going on,  
but they also knew that she would never tell them.  
"So what are we going to do?" Hakkai sighed.  
"We can't constantly hang over him," Makoto pointed out, "But we can't just leave him on  
his own, either."  
  
Goku and Hakkai nodded their agreement. Sanzo blinked and glanced at them over his newspaper.  
"There's an unusual girl around here who does spiritual stuff. We could use her to see  
what's wrong with him, in turn seeing if she's the youkai who's been causing problems around  
here," he suggested, "All her predictions of the future come true, she can locate missing objects  
and people. More often and not those located missing people turn up dead. Maybe we can kill two  
bird with one stone."  
"Can we eat them, too?" Goku asked.  
  
Hakkai sighed and smiled at him.  
"It's an expression. We're not really going to kill birds."  
"Oh. But I'm hungry."  
  
Makoto snitched the newspaper from Sanzo, who promptly hit her with his paper fan. She held onto  
the paper, though, and read the article on the spiritual girl for herself. It gave all the  
information on her that the gods had gathered, and her picture. The girl had long black hair and  
neatly trimmed bangs. According to the article she was fifteen her name was ...  
"REI-CHAN!" Makoto shouted.  
  
~Owari, chapter 5~  
  
Hehe ... if this chapter in any way confused you ... well, you're kinda stuck until you see the  
Saiyuki series, at least up to episode 8. If, however, it is something unrealated to the Saiyuki  
series that is confusing you, e-mail me: Chocofill@aol.com, and I'll see what I can do to make it  
clearer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Those of the Sanzo-tachi who were awake turned to stare at Makoto. She ignored them and nearly  
collapsed as memories rushed back. She managed to stay upright, however, and explained herself.  
"Rei-chan wa miko," the Senshi began, "She lives at the Hikagawa Shrine, near my home.  
She's Sailor Mars! Rei-chan ... two ... yeah, there were two others, and I were all brought here.  
But we were serperated. Sanzo! We've gotta find Rei-chan!"  
  
Sanzo reasoned that either excitement was contageous, or he just wanted to get rid of Makoto,  
because he nodded in agreement and headed for the door without meaning too. To cover for it, he  
opened the door and pointed into the hall.  
"Ashita," the monk said gruffly, "Sleep now. Out!"  
  
Gok shook Gojyo awake and helped the stumbling half-breed into their room. Makoto followed close  
behind them. Sanzo waited until they were out, then slammed the door shut.  
  
Hakkai smiled calmly at Sanzo, who glared the Sanzo-Sany-Anything-And-I-May-Have-To-Kill-  
You-Glare (TM).  
"Hai, hai, wakatta," Hakkai sighed, flopping back onto his bed, "Don't talk and I'll stay  
alive."  
  
Sanzo snorted.  
"You read people too well for your own good."  
  
Hakkai's smiled widened as he stared up at the ceiling.  
"Perhaps, demo ... sometimes that's a good thing, ne? It's much easier having someone  
know when you're sad that having to ask for someone to notice you."  
  
The monk snorted again, though he supposed the other was right. He did not know, however,  
because nobody had ever been able to tell when he was sad other than his Oshou-sama, and he had  
never asked anyone to comfort him.  
"Sou ka? And you expect me eto care? Just stop reading into *me*."  
  
Hakkai sighed as Sanzo walked out and slammed the door.  
"But you're the easiest to read. I can't help it," he told the closed door.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Goku nearly threw Gojyo onto the bed and stumbled under the dead weight that was lifted off him.  
"Humph. And he says *I* eat too much," the boy grumbled.  
  
Makoto grinned at him.  
"It's not that bad. So ... ya gonna come?"  
"Doko?" Goku blinked.  
"To find Rei-chan. Where else?"  
"Demo ... didn't Sanzo say ... "  
"Ashita?" the Senshi interrupted, "D'you really think I'm gonna wait?"  
  
The earth youkai blinked again as he considered it. The he shrugged.  
"Guess not. I'll come, on the condition that we stop for a snack."  
  
Makoto sighed.  
"I knew there'd be a catch," she said while nodding, "We'll get somethin' to eat on the  
way back. Ikuyo!"  
  
The two headed outside, not realizing that Gojyo had heard their entire conversation. The red  
head waited bout five minutes before heaving himself off the bed and stumbling after them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sumimasen!" Makoto called after a passing old lady, "Do you know where I could find the  
resident miko? I believe the people around here call her Rei. Hino Rei."  
  
The old lady gave both teens odd looks.  
"You ain't from around here, are you? You're standing in front of the building."  
  
They turned around and sweatdropped. The building front proudly proclaimed, "Tarot readings",  
"Every prediction comes true", and "Find your missing anything", in bright red letter on the   
white paint.  
"Eeee ... domo arigatou, obaachan!" Goku called as they entered.  
  
The old lady snorted in responce. Makoto pushed the door open and the two teens were assaulted  
by heavy incense and the smell of burning wood.  
"Anou ... Rei-san?" the Senshi asked, upon not seeing anybody.  
  
A slight movement and a loud rustle of cloth later, Makoto and Goku were face by an elegent,  
carefully groomed girl in miko's clothes.  
"Hai?" she asked softly.  
  
Makoto stepped forward warily, as she could not be sure that this was her friend. The Rei she  
remembered had a much more firey temper. Then again, if she had amnesia, it was possible that  
Rei had amnesia, too, Makoto figured.  
"Rei? Hino Rei?" she asked.  
"Hai. Kore wa watashi no namae. O-namae wa nan desu ka?"  
"Watashi wa Kino Makoto. Kore wa Son Goku."  
  
Rei nodded, her black hair falling over her shoulders in gentle waves.  
"How may I help you?"  
"Do you remember everything of you life?"  
  
The miko looked startled at the blunt question.  
"Nan desu ka?"  
  
Makoto and Goku shared a look, and the girl stepped forward, as if that would help jog her  
friend's memory.  
"Do you remember having power over fire? Being Sailor Mars, princess of the planet Mars?  
Or our princess? How we gave our lives for her? Antana no ojiisan? Japan, our home? Anything?!"  
  
Rei just looked confused. She shook her head once and blinked.  
"Gomen nasai. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
The Senshi of Jupiter fell over, twitching. Goku continued to look lost, as he had done since  
they met. Rei watched calmly.  
"Shimatta! I'm not the freakin' cat! I can't do the funky light thing," Makoto groaned.  
"Neko?" Rei whispered, "Luna ... "  
"Oh, I *hate* it when that happens!" came the answering mutter, "Yamero!"  
  
The miko looked at her, purple eyes locking onto green.  
"Gomen nasai, I can't help you."  
"Help me?! What, I have mental problems or somethin'?" pause "Maybe *he* does, but we  
gave up on him a long time ago."  
  
Goku blinked. It sunk in.  
"Oi! What are you implying, huh?!" he yelled.  
"Aa ... betsuni, betsuni," Makoto said, looking cute and innocent.  
  
The earth youkai glared at her until there was an explosion that shook the ground. The Senshi of  
Jupiter nearly fell, but Goku caught her and held her until the shaking subsided. The looked at  
each other and jumped away, each blushing furiously.  
"Anou ... domo ... " Makoto stammered, then remember Rei.  
  
A look around proved the miko to be nowhere in sight. That could *not* mean good things.  
  
~Owari, chapter 6~  
  
What will happen to Rei? Where did she go? Will she remember anything? And what about Makoto and  
Goku, is there love blossoming? Or are they just confused?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

For all of you are wondering if Mako and Goku are gonna get together ... i'm putting it to vote.  
Who do you want to see out of *all* the following couples?:  
  
Goku/Mako  
Gojyo/Mako  
Sanzo/Mako (somehow I don't think this one's gonna be popular ...)  
  
Hakkai/Rei Sanzo/Gojyo =^-^=;;  
Goku/Rei Gojyo/Goku =^-^=;;  
  
you can vote twice for two different couples if you want. e-mail me at chocofill@aol.com to vote.  
On with chapter 7!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Rei was no longer in the building. Which could only mean that she had ...  
"K'SO!!! She ... REI!!! KIMI WA BAKAAAAAA!!!" Makoto shouted.  
  
She dashed outside with Goku close behind her. As she predicted, the miko was outside trying to  
ward off the attacking youkai, using fudas, without the powers of Mars.  
"K'so! Shimatta! Ch'k'so! Kisama! Merde! Verdamt! Yob tuvoyo mat! Fuck! Shit! Bastards!  
Bloody hell!" the Senshi of Jupiter cursed, "JUUPITAAA KURISUTAAA POWAA! ... MAEKU AUPPU!!!"  
  
Rei watched as the girl who claimed to be her friend transformed. Something familiar tingled in  
the back of her mind as Sailor Jupiter came into existance.  
"Seiraa ... Juupitaa ... " she whispered in awe, then shrugged, "Doushite nai? MAASU  
KURISUTAA POWAA! ... MAEKU AUPPU!!!"  
  
The miko felt the comfortable embrace of the flames as they wrapped around her, felt the rush of  
raw power and energy that came with the transformation, and remembered.  
"Juupitaa! ... Oaku ... REBORUSHION!!!"  
"Maasu! ... Furamu ... SUNAIPAA!!!"  
  
The combined attacks met each other mid-air and combined to make electric leaves with veins of  
fire. They shot at the attacking scorpion creature and hit it head on. It screamed in pain and  
another came out of nowhere, attacking for its twin, extending claws and lashing out with a  
poisonous tail.  
"K'so!" Goku hissed as he jumped away to avoid the tail, "NYOI-BO!"  
  
The ornamented priest's staff appeared in his hand.  
"Extend!"  
  
The weapon extended so the earth youkai could attack from a safe distance away. And attack Goku  
did, with a fervor, though it did not do much.  
"We need Sanzo, damnit!" Makoto shouted, stating what only she and Goku knew to be  
obvious.  
"Sanzo?! As in, The Sanzo?!" Mars asked, her miko side getting the better of her.  
"Hai, hai," Goku yelled at back at her from where he was, impatiently, "Genjou ... the  
... glorious ... monk ... Sanzo!"  
  
His sarcastic sentence was broken by attacks and retreats. Jupiter and Mars were doing a fairly  
good job of finishing off one scorpion between them, but by the time they finished, Goku would be  
shishkabobed.  
"We can only attack and hope for the best," Mars yelled, "And try not to get too many  
civilians involved!"  
  
Makoto and Goku nodded, not wasting their breath as they jumped from building to building to  
avoid the swinging tails. Windows broke and glass fell down like a chinking, shiny shower.  
Bricks and stone crumbled as walls caved in. Both youkai were attacking from different  
directions, the three teens could not hold them off for much longer, and they all knew that.  
Goku finally had to pause to catch his breath in a doorway. While he did, the Senshi tried to  
distract the scorpions, but they could only handle one or they would be killed. The other  
scorpion had a lock on Goku's position, but the earth youkai did not notice it.  
"K'so! GOKU!!! ABUNAI!!!" Jupiter shouted.  
  
She watched in horror, between jumps away from the scorpion she was attacking, as the poisonous  
stinger of the other tail shot at her friend at an alarming speed.  
"IIEEEEEEE!!! YAAAAMEEEETEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Goku finally looked up and watched the tail that meant his death with wide eyes. He was trapped  
between the tail and the door, and seemed stupified as he watched the tail come closer. Suddenly  
a blur knocked him over and a gunshot sounded. The fatially wounded scorpion screeched.  
"Oh, shut up and die," Sanzo's emotionless voice snapped.  
  
A blast of chi came from out of nowhere and the other scorpion joined its twin in the great ever  
after. Jupiter started slowly inching away, pulling Rei with her ... until she bumped into  
something. That something turned out to be Hakkai. She had kept her eyes rivited on Sanzo and  
had not noticed that the half-youkai had taken the opportunity to sneak up on her.  
"I wouldn't leave just yet," he grinned at her, "It'll make it worse, ne?"  
  
While Sanzo called upon his sutra to make sure that both scoprion-youkais were indeed dead, Goku  
tried to force his blurred vision to clear so he could see *what* had knocked him down. Whatever  
it was had a lot of hair.  
A lot of red colored hair.  
Held up by a blue colored band, which belonged to a very familiar body.  
"Gojyo! What the hell're you doin' here?! You could have -- "  
  
Goku's rant was cut short when he realized that his friend was unconscious, yet again, and could  
not hear him. The boy sighed and wiggled his way out from under the dead weight, as gently as  
possible.  
And he did this for me ... Gojyo, kimi wa baka! We both could have been killed ... but  
you still tried to save me ... maybe you aren't so bad, after all.  
  
Sanzo watched Goku stroke Gojyo's hair, while the half-breed lay unconscious in his lap, with  
narrowed eyes. Makoto and Rei stood by Hakkai, one looking sorry and guilty, the other just  
looking confused. Both had de-transformed quickly, and the civilians had no idea who they had  
been hardly five minutes ago.  
"Ikuyo ... " Sanzo ordered, going to pick up Gojyo, "I'll yell at you later, when we get  
back to the inn and you've showered." Baka-tachi ... don't ever make me worry about you again.  
  
Hakkai looked after Sanzo, watching with slightly narrowed eyes and a thoughful expression. Then  
he smiled slightly and shook his head, almost as if he had heard the monk's thoughts. With a  
sigh, he put one hand on Makoto's shoulder and the other on Rei's, leading them back to the inn.  
Makoto looked back at the earth youkai and noticed he was not moving.  
"Goku! Come on, I'm not getting yelled at alone!" she called.  
  
The boy blinked as if coming out of a trance.  
"Hai, hai. Coming!"  
  
And the group trudged after their leader, each knowing they would be yelled at, but none wanting  
to hear it.  
"Maybe we should have waited ... " Makoto muttered, "Gomen, Goku."  
"Iie. Don't be, Makoto. The same thing would have happened, even if we hadn't. Shimpai  
nai, ne?" he responded cheerfully.  
"Besides, when he pulls out the gun, I'll be there to step in," Hakkai interjected, "So  
he can't do anything to you."  
"Except get us in our sleep," the Senshi of Jupiter muttered.  
  
Rei looked horrified.  
"He wouldn't do that!"  
"Oh yes he would," Goku grinned, "Trust us, we know him better than you do."  
"Demo ... he's ... "  
"Sanzo? He's also an alcoholich and a chain smoker ... he has no problems about pulling  
his gun on someone."  
  
~Owari, chapter 7~  
  
Eh ... one of my shorter chapters, isn't it? It's also at a fairly strange place to end, ne?  
Gomen nasai, minna-san ... I promise I'll have more for you next time! I just need to think of  
ideas. =^-^=;; 


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa, minna-san! So far the votes are:  
  
Goku/Mako- 3  
Gojyo/Mako - 2  
Sanzo/Mako - 3  
  
and NONE for any of the other couples. Well, if you want to see *your* fave couple (or prefered,  
as the case may be), *please* vote verdamnt! (If you speak German, please don't be offended at  
my language choice =^-^=;;) Also, this is a very emotional chapter. If this kinda stuff is  
stuff you don't like, my apologies, but it's necessary . (Trust me, I don't like writing the  
stuff much, either.)  
  
On to chapter 8  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Heikai-sama ... "  
"What is it now?"  
  
The youkai slave gulped and looked down.  
"They failed again ... he was not there this time."  
"BAKA!!!" she shouted, "IF HE WAS NOT THERE, THEN *WHY* DID YOU ATTACK?!"  
  
The youkai began to tremble.  
"I - I thought ... I thought that ... "  
  
The imposing figure of the woman stood from her high throne.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ATTACK UNLESS HE WAS THERE! I WANT HIM BROUGHT TO ME! WAKATTA?!"  
"Hai, hekai-sama!"  
  
She sat back down and sneered at him.  
"Do not fail me again, do you hear me? I will not tolerate all these failures. If we are  
to succeed I must have him within my grasp. And when they come to rescue him, I shall have all  
the pawns I need to raise a king."  
"Hai, hekai-sama! I shall do as you order!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Makoto and Rei sat next to each other on the bed farthest away from Sanzo. The Senshi of Jupiter  
knew what the monk was capable of, but was relieved to see that he was focused on Gojyo for the  
time. Hakkai was currently fussing over the said red head and occupant of the other bed, while  
Sanzo glared at the children on the bed and then down at Hakkai, then at the teens, then at  
Hakkai, and back and forth, from his position against the wall.  
  
A door opened slowly and Goku walked in from the bathroom in only his jeans with a towel around  
his shoulders, fresh and clean from the shower. Makoto noticed this, but was not aware of the  
fact that she was staring at him as he approached the bed until Rei poked her, none too gently,  
in the ribs. The other girl quickly looked away and blushed lightly. The boy was oblivious, as  
guys tend to be, and sat next to the red faced girl, too close for her comfort. Hakkai signaled  
that he was finished and Sanzo nodded back. He pushed away from the wall and stalked toward the  
children. They gulped simultaneously and moved back as far as they could.  
  
"So," the pissed monk began, "You found your friend. I hope you're happy ... WERE YOU  
TRYING TO FIND DEATH AS WELL?! I said, TOMORROW, we would look for her! What the *fuck* could you  
*not* understand about that?!"  
  
Nobody dared answer the enrage man as he paused for air.  
"What were you trying to pull, going out alone like that?! D'you really wanna get your-  
selves killed?! And to top it all off, you almost got Gojyo killed! Are you *trying* to give me a  
heart attack at a young age? You're my freakin' responsibility, and I will *not* be the one to  
explain why I no longer have a group to "go west" with me when you get us all KILLED! WHAT WERE  
YOU THINKING?!?!"  
"THAT I WANTED TO FIND MY FRIEND!"  
  
A sudden silence filled the room, and not a comical or akward one, either. It was shocked, shock  
that Makoto had raised her voice to a nearly glass-shatering level, shock that she of all people,  
had raised her period, shock that she raised it to Sanzo, of all people. Makoto wanted to stop  
there, she truely did. Unfortuneately, she found herself unable to.  
  
"I wanted to find my friend," she whispered, "You don't really know what it's like to  
have companions, but feel something missing, do you? NO, because YOU DON'T CARE!!! I wanted my  
friend, who's shared my pain, who's been through hell and high water with me, who's fought with  
me, who knows me, who's shed tears and sweat and blood with me ... WHO'S FUCKING DIED WITH ME!!!"  
  
Rei's eyes widened, mirroring the nearly blank look that was on Makoto's face. The shock of  
recieving memories that came pouring back as almost too much for them. The battles, the blood,  
the sweat, the tears, the betrayals ... the deaths. All with blank faces and fuzzy body features  
of people who were once friends. Only Rei's and Makoto's faces and features could be made out  
among the grayish colored bodies. The two sat there in shock, Makoto with a hand clapped over  
her mouth. To become that emotional in front of so many people was high on her list of 'no-no's'  
or things not to do. Rei hugged her, sobbing, while she stared off into nothingness. The three  
conscious men gawked at the pair, trying to understand what had just happened. Finally Goku  
snapped out of the trance like state most of the room was in.  
  
"Sanzo ... " the boy started, "We only wanted to find the girl. We weren't counting on  
the attack ... K'so! We didn't know that *they* knew where we were! And how Gojyo even knew we  
had gone and why *you* let him out of the inn ... those are *your* problems."  
  
The monk stared at the young youkai. This was the first time any of them had dared talk back to  
him. Kouryuu urged him to listen to them, but Sanzo really did not want to hear it. He was used  
to having control, he *needed* the control, to prove to himself that he was not useless. But  
even Sanzo had to admit that they were right. He tried to keep such tight reign on them that he  
knew sooner or later this would happen.  
  
Instead of saying anything that would show them that he was sorry, however, he placed his "Sanzo  
Glare of Death" on them and sniffed.  
"Saa ... that's all very well and good. Do what you like. I don't care anymore, I don't  
have to look after you, seeing as you can do such a good job of that yourself. When you decided  
what you are going to do, you can either leave or go back to your room or whatever."  
  
And with that, the great monk that was Sanzo exited from the room and went to his and Hakkai's.  
The others stared after him, each flinching when the door slammed. Hakkai stood and walked over  
to Makoto. She thought he was her brother, and maybe they were long lost siblings, but at the  
moment, she needed a family tie to lean on and he was going to be there. He looked at Goku,  
asking the boy without words if he could sit. Goku just nodded and moved off the bed so the  
healer could sit.  
"Mako-chan ... " Hakkai whispered.  
  
She looked up at him with red eyes, tears not released swimming in them. Hakkai once again  
reeled at how much she looked like him, but he did not say anything. He just gave her an  
encouraging smile and opened his arms. She all but fell into them, with Rei still clutching her,  
and sobbed.  
"You know, Mako-chan ... he's really just worried. Sanzo ... did not have a normal child-  
hood, he can't express his emotions properly. And he's scared, scared to make any emotional  
attachments to anyone," he paused as the girl snorted, " Why, exactly, that is the case is  
something we don't know, but I do know that he's scared because I was like that to, so don't  
snort at me, young lady."  
  
Makoto giggled and Rei smiled against her back.  
"Yeah ... I suppose you're right but ... "  
"Shhh ... I know. You regained some of your memories, ne? And from the look of things I  
doubt they were pleasant ones. I'll get Sanzo to understand that."  
"Iie," Goku denied.  
  
The Senshi looked up at him, confused.  
"Huh? Why can't he?"  
"I've known him longer than all of you," Goku sighed, "If you wanna make him understand  
anything, you've gotta do it yourself, and be persistant. He's not just gonna accept any apology  
outright, either, but he'll do something to show that's it's accepted or whatever. You've gotta  
pay attention and be on the lookout for it, though."  
"But *he* owes *us* an apology, too," Rei reminded him sharply.  
  
The youkai teen shook his head.  
"With the action that shows he accepts *your* apology, he'll do something that show's  
*he's* sorry, too. Trust me on this, please? I've been around him long enough to know his  
mannerisms."  
  
Makoto smiled and pushed away from Hakkai a little.  
"GROUP HUG!" she grinned.  
  
Goku grinned back, relieved at the release of tension in the air. After all the trials of the  
day, the hug was just what they all needed.  
"Now! I think a three course meal is in order! I'm hungry!" he declared.  
  
Peals of laughter rang through the halls, reaching Sanzo's ears as he paced.  
"I shouldn't have gone off on them like that ... Baka ... This isn't going to help  
any ... and what'm I gonna do if they all leave? ... Well, shit, this is a fine mess I've gotten  
myself into ... " he muttered to himself, "But they're laughing ... maybe they won't leave ... I  
don't want them to leave, I need them until we defeat Gyumao ... "  
  
He stopped pacing the halls and retreated into his room, lighting a cigarette. He embraced the  
lungful of smoke like a lover and looked at the door that sperated him from the others.  
"Please don't leave, Mako ... we need you ... " he whispered, "I need you ... "  
  
~Owari, chapter 8~  
  
Muwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Sanzo having a romantic side! ::gasps for air as she rolls on the  
floor::  
  
Gomen, minna-san. The votes are tied, so I'm hinting at both for now ... until we have a tie  
breaker. Voting ends with the post of chapter 9, folks, so get your votes in. 


	9. Chapter 9

Heeeeellllllllooooooooo!!! I know, I'm way too cheerful right now ... blame it on sugar. The  
votes are in, and they are, drumroll please ::enter long drumroll::  
  
Goku/Mako-5  
Sanzo/Mako-3  
Gojyo/Mako-2  
  
and nobody voted for any other pairings ... looks like you've all set Sanzo up to have his little  
bitty heart broken, but I've got something planned to fix that.  
Here's chapter nine, enjoy!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Much, much later, after Goku had dragged Hakkai, Makoto and Rei down to the inn restaraunt for a  
three course meal, the two girls sat in a room of their own, which Hakkai had rented for them.  
Rei sat on the window sill, looking out, letting the warm breeze into the room. Makoto lay  
sprawled on her bed. The world for her was upside down, as she hung off the bed so that her head  
was nearly on the floor.  
"Ne, Mako-chan, what is going to happen to us now? This is not our world, we do not  
belong here. We have to get back home somehow."  
  
Makoto glanced at Rei, whose back was still turned toward her. A small smile wound its way on  
her lips, knowing that the girl was worried about her grandfather and Yuichiro.  
"I'm sure they're fine, Rei-chan. If we were truely needed home, someone would have come  
for us, don't you think?"  
"I suppose so ... "  
"You're right 'bout this not being our world, Rei-chan, but we're gonna have to do  
*something* before we can go back. That's always how it goes in movies."  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder and Makoto and gave her a look that suggested the other girl was  
insane.  
"Movies? This is not a movie, this is life."  
"It may as well be a movie. How many people you know have to fight with long clawed   
monsters on a daily basis? And don't say that we do, you know what I mean."  
"Not many," Rei admitted.  
  
Makoto winced as she felt all the blood rushing to her head. She raised a hand and gave Rei a  
hopeful look.  
"A little help here?"  
  
The Senshi of Mars laughted and moved to give Makoto a hand up. They sat on the bed, hands  
clasped, smiling for a second or two. Even after being apart with no memories, they still found  
it easy to confide in each other and be at ease with themselves.  
"We will get home somehow. Back to our princess, ne? She must be worried ... unless she  
has lost her memories," Rei sighed, "I miss her eating habits already."  
"Goku's a good subsistute," Makoto quipped with a grin.  
"Iie. He is not messy enough," the other returned with a grin.  
  
A loud *thud* sounded on the wall, coming from next door, and a faint "I heard that" came  
through. The girls looked at the wall, blinked, and fell over laughing. They laughed until they  
found it hard to breathe, and so were forced to stop laughing. As soon as the pain passed,  
though, they looked at each other and started laughing again. Eventually they sobered up and sat  
silently for a while, each girl making sure that she could talk without falling back into  
laughter.  
"This is the way I wish life could be like all the time," Makoto sighed wistfully, "Lots  
of laughing and stupid jokes and, oh hell, even the fighting. A normal routine in which I *don't*  
have to worry about when my next death will be."  
  
Rei shot Makoto a look of surprise and opened her mouth to interrupt, but was silenced by a wave.  
"I do miss our princess. I would still give my life to protect her, but I want to know  
when someone would give their life to save *me*. You know what it was like for me to try and get  
a boyfriend back home. I know it sounds selfish, but every time I saw other couples ... "  
"Oh, Mako-chan ... You will find someone. I believe there is someone for everyone. You  
may just be looking in the wrong places."  
"I am *not* like that."  
"I did not say that!" Rei said with a small smile, "You just take my words too much to  
heart."  
  
Makoto opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and looked deep  
in thought, then re-opened it and raised a finger, but thought the better of it and did not say  
anything. She put her finger to her mouth and frowned slightly, then her eyes lit up and she  
smiled, opening her mouth ... but no sound came out. Finally she shrugged and nodded.  
"I guess you're right."  
"Of course I am right. I am always right."  
  
The Senshi of Jupiter stared slack-jawed at her friend, unable to tell if the miko was joking or  
not. Rei kept up a wonderful straight face ... for about a minute. Then she broke down laughing  
and Makoto realised she had been kidding.  
"Mou ... Rei-chan!"  
"Gomen ne, Mako-chan."  
"Iie, daijobu," the brunette grinned, "You had me worried there, though. I though you'd  
gone all self-righteous on me for a second, like our dear Sanzo."  
"I'm not *that* bad! That man could freeze icicles if he wanted to."  
"A-ha! She speaks like she used to!"  
"You're just a bad influence for a 'proper' lady, Mako-chan."  
"You know I try."  
"Don't remind me," Rei rolled her eyes with a smile.  
  
Makoto grinned delightedly. This was the Rei she knew. The firey temepered shrine maiden who  
shunned regular boys and lived with her grandfather and harbored a crush on Yuuchiro, which she  
thought she kept secret, but really did not.  
"Ne, ne, what's going on with you and Goku?" Rei suddenly asked.  
  
The brunette looked at her friend, shocked.  
"Be-betsuni!" she stuttered.  
  
Rei looked at her with a knowing smile.  
"Suuure. Come on, Mako-chan, tell me! I've seen the way you look at him."  
"Kare o kawaii, hai, demo ... "  
"Demo nani?"  
"I don't think he likes me. Either that, or he's oblivious."  
  
The Senshi of Mars wrinkled her nose.  
"I'm betting on oblivious. All men are," she grinned.  
"Am I allowed in, or will I be interrupting girl talk?" Hakkai's voice asked through the  
door.  
"Come in, Hakkai," Makoto called.  
  
The door opened and the said man walked in, a smile plastered on his face. He closed the door  
and sat on Rei's bed, studying the girls.  
"Sanzo wants us to move out. If you are not going to come with us, then you are free to  
stay here. Otherwise we're leaving in precisely two hours."  
"Hai. We'll be ready."  
"Yoshi. ... I'm glad you're staying, Makoto. And I'm glad you have a friend *other* than  
the four of us. Welcome to the Sanzo party, Rei."  
  
Rei smiled at him. She liked this man already.  
"Arigatou, Hakkai-san. I'm glad to be here."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
If the car had been crowded with five bodies in it, then it was now a trash compactor. The four  
occupants of the back seat of Hakuryu were totally squished together, and more often than not  
Makoto found herself halfway on Goku's lap. Not to say that she truely *minded* being shoved  
into the lap of her crush, but it was still uncomfortable.  
Gojyo seemed to be better now. He was not as tired as he had been and was eating again, for  
which they all were glad, though only Makoto and Hakkai showed it. Rei, of course, did not know  
what had happened before she had joined up with them, and so could not be expected to be worried  
over the red head.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Goku asked.  
  
Sanzo groaned mentally. He knew what was coming, and he did not like it, not one little bit.  
"No, we are *not* there yet. If we were there, than we wouldn't be *here*," he snapped.  
"Oh ... " Goku paused, "So, are we gonna be there soon?"  
"If Hakkai drives faster."  
"I'm afraid I can't," the healer sighed, "This area is much too rocky to go any faster."  
"So ... when are we gonna be there?" Goku asked.  
"In an hour or so."  
"But that's so *long* ... "  
"Goku!"  
"Nani?"  
"Urasei! I'm trying to sleep here!" Makoto boinked him on the head.  
  
Then she snuggled down into his warmth, which was increasingly more comforting now that the sun  
was setting. That, of course, immediately shut the Earth youkai up and she giggled. Rei snorted  
and moved closer to Gojyo, not out of a crush, but out of her being cold. The red head knew  
this, though he thought she was beautiful, and allowed her to. Sanzo growled under his breath,  
how *dare* Goku let Makoto sit on his lap?  
Would you, Almighty Sanzo-sama? ... That's what I thought.  
  
The monk cursed himself. He had made himself so impossible to reach, how could he expect Makoto  
to ever try and get him to open up? He sighed and resigned himself to the fate of being forced  
to watch as she and Goku grew closer.  
Who knows? One of these days I'll probably wind up having to push them together. he  
snorted, Oh the wonderful life of me.  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.  
  
That was all he needed to ask, really, Sanzo noted. Hakkai had a way with words that just a  
single one could mean a whole sentence. For once, the monk was appreciative of that talent, for  
he did *not* want Hakkai to ask him what was wrong out loud.  
"Maybe later."  
"Aa."  
  
Hakkai smiled at him, and Sanzo nodded. At this point he did not think he knew *how* to smile.  
"Minna-san, we'll be there shortly. Makoto, don't get too comfortable back there, I will  
*not* carry you through town."  
"Meanie."  
"Precisely."  
  
Inwardly Sanzo smiled. He would not say that he was sorry, not outloud, but he would find a way  
to get that point across.  
Even if it takes away your pride? a cold voice whispered in the back of his head.  
  
The monk was startled, but did not show it. He *did* however, show the tiniest of smiles.  
Hai.  
  
~Owari, chapter 9~  
  
Gomen nasai, minna-san. I know this isn't my best chapter out to date, but I *promise* the next  
one will be better. Things around here are crazy and ... I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! *Please*! I'm  
*begging* you to review! 


End file.
